


A brief guide to the world

by Romanumeternal



Series: Random stories from the People's Republic of Rome [6]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:20:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17244968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanumeternal/pseuds/Romanumeternal
Summary: So I got very, very bored today and drew this - the world some 2770-odd years after the founding of Rome.And since its me doing this, the slaveholding fascist People's Republic of Rome is somehow not the worst place on the planet...





	A brief guide to the world

The world as a whole is dominated by four major power-blocs – the ‘Protectorate of Rome’, the ‘Iron League’ and the lesser powers of the Commonwealth of Vanasia and the Empire of the Rising Sun.

[](https://ibb.co/CVz8LSK)

The ‘Protectorate of Rome’ as the name suggests, is not an alliance as such, but rather a network of treaties between a number of smaller states and the People’s Republic of Rome (1). The PRR is, by some distance, the most powerful, prosperous and advanced nation on the planet. Save for the border with the Holy Kingdom of Freisreich, it is surrounded by its allies – or, perhaps more accurately, its puppet states. There are several dozen of these, scattered all over the world, mostly in Rome’s former colonies – although it is not unknown for a desperate leader to sign an alliance to ward off external threats. With some exceptions, these are generally poor, relatively unstable nations. Unlike the League, Rome usually has little interest in the internal affairs of its allies, and coups, revolts and minor civil wars are tolerated. Should, however, any ‘ally’ consider rejecting Rome’s friendship, the Legions will move in, with generally devastating consequences.

Of the allies, the most important are probably the Khanate of Ur-Yaruk (3), the Empire of Subrek (4) and the Serene Empire of Khorosharan (2). Of these, the Serene Empire is the most peaceful and prosperous and is, to Roman eyes at least, worryingly independent, especially since they revealed their worrying advanced atomic weapon program. The Shanashah considers his land to be one of culture, learning and civilisation, and some of the best universities are found here. Slavery here, though legal, is heavily regulated, and more than a few Roman slaves flee here for the better conditions.

Subrek, meanwhile, was carved out by a warlord eighty years ago and has been on the verge of collapse ever since. ‘Civil war’ doesn’t begin to cover the ferocious, multi-sided conflict that has engulfed this country. Were it not for the presence of hundreds of thousands of Roman troops, the nation would doubtless have disintegrated decades ago.  
Ur-Yaruk, although wracked with frequent internal power struggles, is rather more peaceful – though a byword for corruption. The government consists of little more than the army, which more or less openly operates as a protection racket.

Opposed to the Protectorate is the ‘League of Free States’ – or more commonly known as the Iron League. Headed by the Holy Kingdom of Freisreich (11) the League prohibits slavery. Freisreich itself is paranoid, puritanical and, to Roman eyes, terrifyingly fanatical, as well as holding to bizarre notions of racial superiority. Despite this, the League is surprisingly popular. Many find it easy to ignore the finer points of Volkish racial theology in return for the support of a powerful and utterly ruthless ally against either aggressive neighbours or a restless populace.

The Commonwealth of Vanasia (7) is a loose alliance of several hundred states, ranging from puritanical theocracies to mercantile city states to ultra-libertarian communes. However, despite its obvious divisions, the Commonwealth is exceptionally wealthy and surprisingly powerful. Recently, its started collecting allies across the world, including the new ‘Pacific Pact’ (6).

The Empire of the Rising Sun (5) is the world’s newest Great Power. Emerging after the Great War and the Anarchy, the Empire claims it has a divine mission to bring all of Asia under the rule of the Emperor, who is worshipped as a God. However, so far, the most recent ceasefire is entering its third decade with no major violations.

 

The Holy Aztlanian Empire (8) shocks even the Romans. Mass human sacrifices are common, cannibalism is not so much accepted as promoted, most policy decisions are based on the dreams of the Great Speaker who is almost certainly utterly insane, and various lesser rulers are encouraged to make war on each other. However, even he is not insane to do as his uncle did and close the Gallian canal, which managed to unite both Freisreich and Rome against the Empire.  
The Serene Republic of Pax (9) was recently established during a popular revolt to provide a sanctuary, where all would live together in peace, equality and freedom. The few starved refugees who manage to escape Pax prefer not to talk about what happened afterwards.

**Author's Note:**

> People’s Republic of Rome = red  
> Roman allies = orange, yellow.  
> Holy Kingdom of Freisreich – green  
> Freisreich allies = light green.  
> Commonwealth of Vanasia = blue  
> Allies of the Commonwealth = light blue  
> Empire of the Rising Sun = Dark purple  
> Allies of the Empire = light purple  
> Atzlanian Empire = dark brown  
> Grey – non affiliated/neutral


End file.
